


Утром

by julir_s



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, UNIQ (Band), Wang Yibo - Fandom, X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julir_s/pseuds/julir_s
Summary: Наполненное любовью утро.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 7





	Утром

**Author's Note:**

> [Вдохновлено этим фото](https://twitter.com/JuliR_S/status/1342514646943735808)   
>  [Песня - фон для чтения](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSsCZJM6OG0)   
> 

Иногда я боюсь утонуть в твоих кофейных глазах. Поэтому стараюсь поглядывать на тебя украдкой и не отвечать на прямой взгляд. Когда я слишком долго смотрю на тебя, ты надуваешь предупреждающе губы, и мой взор тут же срывается на них. Забываю иногда, что на твои губы с некоторых пор смотреть мне запрещено. Даже когда мы с тобой только вдвоем. Ты знаешь, что я не умею себя контролировать, когда ты рядом. Мне будет наплевать, сколько камер и взглядов на нас направлено, я стану смотреть и видеть лишь тебя. Затаив дыхание, все свое внимание обращу на центр своей вселенной. И в очередной раз выдам нас обоих.

Как замечательно, что сейчас твои глаза закрыты, и я могу вдоволь налюбоваться тобой. Спящий под моим одеялом, в моих объятиях ты особенно прекрасен. Мне нравится просыпаться раньше и ласкать твое лицо своим взглядом. Аккуратно отодвигаю прядки волос со лба и большим пальцем разглаживаю наметившуюся морщинку между бровей. Боюсь разбудить тебя своими прикосновениями, ты всегда так чутко спишь. Но и совсем не касаться тебя, когда ты рядом, такой теплый и мягкий - выше моих сил. Подушечкой пальца соединяю в одну линию родинки на твоем лице. Чуть позже я поцелую их все, как делаю каждое утро.

Кажется, я все же потревожил твой сон. Ты стонешь тихонько и поворачиваешься на бок, утыкаясь носом мне в майку на груди, прячешь лицо. Не могу удержать в себе довольный смех, обнимаю тебя покрепче и прижимаю к себе. От твоих волос так привычно пахнет моим шампунем, когда я зарываюсь в них носом. Веду от макушки по коротким торчащим прядкам, задерживаюсь на виске, спускаюсь чуть ниже и ныряю кончиком носа в ямку за ухом. Никаких приторных ароматов и отдушек, я чувствую лишь твой кружащий голову чистый запах и вдыхаю поглубже. Каждый раз не могу надышаться тобой.

За окном только начинает светлеть, и очень хочется дать тебе поспать еще. Если я сейчас тебя не покину, то точно разбужу, начав с поцелуев и в конце концов не сумев оторваться. Огромным усилием воли заставляю себя выпустить тебя из кольца своих рук и встать с кровати. Укутываю со всех сторон одеялом и пытаюсь насмотреться напоследок. Ты хмуришься, не чувствуя больше тепла рядом, и натягиваешь одеяло до самой макушки.

Я возвращаюсь через полчаса, сварив твой любимый приправленный кофе и приготовив горячие бутерброды. Ты пропускаешь завтраки, да и к остальным приемам пищи обычно равнодушен, когда мы в разлуке. Поэтому в дни, подобные сегодняшнему, я стараюсь откормить тебя и хоть немного порадовать вкусной едой, заражая своим аппетитом.

Когда я возвращаюсь в комнату с небольшим подносом в руках, ты все еще спишь в своем уютном убежище. Перебираю в голове варианты, как поприятнее тебя разбудить и при этом не дать потом уснуть снова. И тут на глаза мне попадается расчехленный фотоаппарат, которым ты ловил вчера закатное марево, а после забыл убрать. Чаще всего природа в своей красочной естественности - твоя главная модель. Ты любишь находиться по ту сторону объектива, за кадром, и редко позволяешь запечатлеть твою эфирную красоту. Ты ведь даже не считаешь себя красивым, каждый раз бросаешь своему отражению придирчивый взгляд и обзываешь посредственностью. Впрочем, я запретил тебе говорить подобные глупости в моем присутствии.

Поднос с завтраком остается у двери. Осторожно стягиваю одеяло вниз и даже не пытаюсь сдержать улыбку при виде тебя. Взъерошенный, с легким румянцем на щеках и лбу, с закушенной губой. Сделав пару снимков, я больше не могу справляться со своим влечением и сладко целую тебя. Легким прикосновением к губам, немного мазнув по щеке, чуть потеревшись о твой нос своим.

Ты сонно приоткрываешь один глаз и стонешь недовольно, заметив направленную на тебя фотокамеру. Выставляешь вперед раскрытую ладонь, стараясь спрятаться, но я ловлю ее своей рукой и выцеловываю каждый палец, другой рукой продолжая фотографировать ничем больше не скрытое лицо.

С очередным твоим стоном я понимаю, что недовольство испарилось, и теперь ты просто зовешь меня обратно в кровать, соскучившийся и замерзший. Я тоже не могу слишком долго находиться вдали от тебя. Мучительно переживаю все то же, и точно также тоскую без твоих прикосновений. Отвечаю на твою обворожительную улыбку и ныряю под одеяло, тут же оказываясь под напором любимых рук и губ.

Об остывшем завтраке мы вспомним только ближе к ужину и будем торопливо кормить друг друга, желая лишь поскорее вернуться к прерванным постельным занятиям и вновь слиться воедино.


End file.
